


no face fresh.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Painplay, Power Dynamics, Under-negotiated Kink, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes a brief moment’s thought, a second glancing down at Jackson, seeing the way his eyes are wide and blown, the way his whole body is a contrast of taut and loose lines.  Derek’s promise might not have meant as much, once upon a time, but Derek’s a much better alpha than he used to be, and the way he’s treating this seriously is deeply reassuring to Boyd.  </p><p>“What does he want?” Boyd asks, and Derek smiles.</p><p>“Why don’t we have him ask for himself?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	no face fresh.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts), [rjosettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/gifts).



> Warnings for alpha/beta dynamics, underage sex/underage relationship, under-negotiated kink, humiliation (including use of the word slut), and BDSM.

Boyd has seen Jackson in bed before.

Boyd has seen Jackson spread out naked on the 1400-thread-count sheets on Jackson’s pillow top mattress.  Boyd has seen Jackson flushed red and sweaty, has seen the exaggerated, open-mouth look on Jackson’s face when he comes, has seen the way Jackson looks after he’s been well-fucked.  Boyd has seen what Jackson looks like with his hole stretched around Boyd’s cock.

Seeing Jackson during sex is nothing new.

This, though is definitely new for Boyd.  He stands at the edge of the room, just inside the doorway, and watches Jackson sucking desperately at Derek’s fingers.  Derek’s eyes are glowing red, a smile almost as sharp as his claws, the kind of smile Boyd hasn’t seen since the beginning, when Derek was all headrush of power.  Jackson doesn’t seem to mind.  He’s pinned tightly under Derek’s body, his face flushed pink, the smell of his sweat and arousal so thick Boyd’s practically choking on it.

Boyd knew that Derek and Jackson’s alpha/beta relationship was Complicated, much more so than his and Jackson’s.  Boyd has been watching Jackson struggle with control for months, and when he tried to say something to Derek about it, Derek only gave him a knowing glance, an, “I’ll handle it.”  Boyd has noticed it’s gotten better, but he’d assumed that was a product of more conventional training, like he and the other betas had with Derek and Scott, or some kind of remedial sessions.

“Boyd’s here,” Derek says, his voice low and rough.  It sends shivers down Boyd’s spine watching Jackson’s eyes open.  They look almost glassy.  “You wanna kiss him hello?”

“Yeah,” Jackson breathes, and Boyd looks back and forth between the two of them, confused.  Boyd and Jackson aren’t exactly common knowledge, and Jackson is the one who’s wasted so much hot air emphasizing that they need to keep them on the down-low.  But here Derek is, staring at Boyd knowingly, asking Jackson if he wants to _kiss Boyd_ like nothing weird just happened.

“You’re my pack,” Derek says, eyebrow raised.  “Do you really think I didn’t know what was going on when Jackson here came to me, smelling like your little slut?  We both know he’s been sleeping around, he told me you okayed it.”

“I did,” Boyd says, staring down at Jackson.  “He didn’t tell me you knew.”

Derek’s hand is rough in Jackson’s hair, tugging his head to the side so Jackson’s looking at Boyd’s face.  “Of course he didn’t,” Derek says.  “Bet he was too ashamed of you knowing what we do with it, aren’t you, Jackson?”

Jackson  moans, trying to grind against Derek, but Derek holds him firm.  “That isn’t an answer,” he says, and Jackson licks his lips.

“Please,” he begs, looking at Boyd.  Heat pools in Boyd’s gut, unexpectedly, and he looks back at Derek, unsure.

Derek grins.  “He knows he has to be a good little slut and ask for what he wants if he’s going to get it.”  Boyd hesitates.  He doesn’t know what all this entails, what he’s signing up for, and Derek seems to read his uncertainty on his face.  Derek’s expression softens, the sharpness of his grin fading.  “You can say no,” he says.  “At any point, you can say no.  It’s good for him, I promise.  And you can help me take care of him after.”

It only takes a brief moment’s thought, a second glancing down at Jackson, seeing the way his eyes are wide and blown, the way his whole body is a contrast of taut and loose lines.  Derek’s promise might not have meant as much, once upon a time, but Derek’s a much better alpha than he used to be, and the way he’s treating this seriously is deeply reassuring to Boyd.  

“What does he want?” Boyd asks, and Derek smiles.

“Why don’t we have him ask for himself?”

Boyd isn’t sure at first whether Jackson’s going to be able to string together those words.  Boyd’s never seen Jackson look like this, not when he was just free of the kanima’s control, not when he’s having their usual sex.  Even when he’s drunk he doesn’t look like this, like there’s not a single thing anchoring him but his easy feelings, Derek’s big hands, and the words coming from Derek’s mouth.

Jackson whimpers and says, “Please,” again, and Boyd thinks that Derek’s going to fold.  Boyd knows he would, if Derek weren’t there.  Boyd would walk over there and fuck him hard, would make him cover the sheets with his sweat and come.  Boyd would fuck him until he was crying, because it doesn’t even look like that’s something Jackson is too far from, with the way his lips are bitten puffy and raw, the way he’s shaking.  

“I don’t know,” Derek teases.  “I don’t think that’s good enough, Jackson.  Why don’t you tell Boyd what you tell me?  Why don’t you tell Boyd how much you want him?  Why don’t you tell Boyd about how hungry you are for his cock filling up your greedy little holes?”

Jackson bucks up against Derek, and Derek’s claws slide out, small, sharp pricks that only have Jackson moaning louder.

“Wanna suck your cock,” Jackson says, “ _please_ , I’ll be good, I just need it.  Need you filling up my mouth.”

Derek’s smile softens, and he runs a gentling hand down Jackson’s side.  “Good boy.  That was that so hard?”

“No, Derek,” Jackson says, his body relaxing back into the bed at Derek’s praise.

“Well,” Derek says, finally directing his attention back to Boyd, drawing his attention away from Boyd’s careful focus on Jackson.  “He did ask nicely.  What do you think, do you think he deserves your cock?  Do you think he deserves to have his mouth fucked?”

Boyd’s hand slides down to his jeans to undo the button, and he lets both Derek and Jackson hear the slow drag down of the zipper, taking his time to let Jackson know just what’s coming.

“Yeah,” he says.  “I think he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr [here](sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com).


End file.
